Where the Hell Is My Present?
by Sargaetorian
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Naruto's expecting to spend it alone, as he always has. Though, with recent events, his teammates have become friends, and then family, and they're determined to make this year the best Christmas Naruto's ever had. Unfortunately, that was the breaking point for a certain somebody, whose jealousy has been pushed past the limit. Holiday oneshot! Shounen ai


**A/N: **Here's a little canon Christmas present for all you little chickadees getting into the holiday cheer :D

**Disclaimer: **I own everything.

**Warnings: **Extreme fluff.

**Where The Hell Is My Present?**

The sky was turned a fiery red and the snow glittered orange as the sun set. Naruto walked along the streets of Konoha, admiring his village in all of its winter cheer. It seemed as though everyone wanted in on the jolliness; even the Hokage's Residence was adorned with twinkling multicolored lights, and Naruto had even seen Tsunade strutting about the hallways with a red, fluffy Santa hat perched atop her blonde hair. It was impossible to be upset these days; the cheerful atmosphere was simply too contagious.

The roads were slicked with ice hiding under the footprint riddled snow. Naruto took in a deep breath of the fresh, biting cold air, exhaling a small cloud. He shoved his hands into his pockets, making to hide his frozen nose in his collar, but just as he was doing so, the smell of freshly made ramen hit his nose. Grinning, Naruto veered off of the main street and took a little detour, making his way straight to Ichiraku's.

"Hey there, Naruto!" Teuchi cried cheerfully, waving at Naruto through the steamy air and stirring a large pot at the same time. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Naruto replied with a wide smile, sitting down at one of the stools and fingering the small plastic snowflakes Ayame had hung from the counter. "What've you got today?"

"How about the Christmas special?" Ayame entered from the back room, wiping her hands with a paper towel. "It's good to see you again, Naruto." She smiled at him, her chocolate colored eyes radiating warmth.

"Ayame-chan, I've missed you!" Naruto shot her a playful wink. "And yes, the special does sound good at the moment."

"Coming right up!" Teuchi hustled into the back room, while Ayame leaned over the counter to speak to Naruto.

"Gotten any presents yet?" She seemed to give off a very motherly feel as she reached over and tried to tame the blonde spikes of Naruto's hair.

"Nah, sadly." Though he sounded slightly disappointed, his smile grew even wider. "But it's alright, I'm just happy to be a part of the village."

Ayame looked slightly sad for a moment, but then brightened. "Then you can have the ramen completely free of charge. It's our Christmas present to you."

"You may want to rethink that," Naruto rubbed the back of his head ruefully, "Or I just might empty you of _all_ your ramen."

"You would do that any day," Ayame laughed. "Just take it; you deserve at least one present after all you've been through."

"Ah, you and the old man are the best!" Naruto took the hand ruffling his hair and kissed it, making Ayame laugh loudly and snatch her hand back.

"You're a hopeless case, Naruto," she said fondly. "So, have you got any Christmas wishes?"

"I dunno," Naruto replied thoughtfully. "I don't really need anything. I guess that I just…miss Sasuke a lot."

"Ah." Ayame obviously didn't know how to respond to that, but even so, she gave him the best response she could think of. "He'll come back, sooner or later. And we'll be waiting for him with open arms, won't we, Dad?" She turned to her father, who pushed open the doors awkwardly, a large pot of soup in both hands.

"Of course!" He chuckled, ducking under the counter for a split second before reemerging with a large bowl. "Here you are, Naruto!" He whistled as he poured the steaming broth into the bowl, followed with a large serving of noodles.

"Thank you kindly, sir!" Naruto bowed to Ayame and Teuchi before snapping apart his chopsticks and digging in, the two ramen chefs returning with twin smiles to their work.

While Naruto was busy slurping down his heavenly noodles, he didn't notice someone sidle up to him until they gave him a very painful whack to the side of the head. "Oww!" he whined, dropping his chopsticks and clutching his head, opening one eye to see who his attacker was. "Come on, Sakura!"

Sakura only smiled widely. "Enjoying your ramen, Naruto?" She had her hands clasped behind her pink furry jacket, and she was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Until you came along," Naruto grumbled.

Sakura chose to ignore his response and instead unclasped her hands, holding them out in front of her. "For you!"

Naruto looked down at her hands, and he was almost overwhelmed by the happiness he felt. "Me?" he gaped incredulously at the impeccably wrapped gift in her gloved palms, complete with a golden bow on top.

"Take it, you baka," Sakura coaxed. As he took it carefully from her, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Naruto."

"Merry Christmas," Naruto repeated, staring at her retreating form as he touched a hand to his cheek. Still basking in the joy of his first Christmas present, he was dully shocked to find that there was nothing but the love for a friend registering in his mind. When had he stopped liking Sakura? The thought was almost impossible to understand fully: he'd liked Sakura for as long as he could remember. Now, with the knowledge that he was past that phase, he felt strangely empty and yet lighthearted.

He took one more glance at the present in his hands before quickly and carefully tucking it safely into the pocket of his orange jumpsuit. He'd always given, but never received. In fact, some didn't even accept his Christmas gifts, or any gifts for that matter. And now, here he was, with two Christmas presents already under his belt. Things were sure changing a lot this year.

"Hey, Naruto!" His thoughts were interrupted once more by Ino, who, despite the cold, was still wearing her usual outfit, her belly exposed to the cold winds. "What are you doing?"

Naruto shook his head a bit, before grinning. "Just eating some ramen. And you?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Of course you were. I was just making my rounds with my presents. In fact," she plopped onto the stool next to Naruto's. "Here's yours."

"Mine?" Naruto asked, shocked, staring at the outstretching arm holding his present, then back to Ino's smiling face.

"Of course, you dumb blonde." Ino laughed her charming laugh. "You gonna take it or what?"

Naruto took it, still quite in shock. "…Why are you all giving me Christmas presents?"

"Why do you think, you moron?" Ino tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "You're our friend! And who wouldn't admire the hero of our village?" She uncrossed her long legs, standing up again. "Merry Christmas, Naruto! Ja!" She took her leave, waving merrily.

"Bye, Ino!" Naruto called after her, feeling a smile creep unconsciously onto his face. Things had _definitely_ taken a turn for the better. Now only one thing, or person, was missing from what would be the best Christmas he'd ever had.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto turned. _Another_ one of his friends had something for him? His eyes met the slitted ones of Kiba's, as he rode atop the barking Akamaru.

"Merry Christmas, Foxface!" Akamaru skidded to a halt in front of Naruto, the giant sitting on his haunches and licking every inch of Naruto's face he could reach. Kiba slid off his dog's rump, holding out a gift in front of him.

"Thank you! Merry Christmas to you, too, Dogbreath!" Akamaru sniffed, as if indignant at the nickname.

"Aye, Akamaru loved your present!" Kiba laughed, his red triangular tattoos becoming misshapen as he smiled, watching Naruto trying to keep Akamaru down. "Down, boy!"

Akamaru barked before reluctantly obliging and laying down low enough for Kiba to mount him once again. "See ya!" Kiba called, before tugging once on Akamaru's long fur, bounding into the darkening night.

Naruto shook off the last of his confusion, finished up his ramen, and out of habit, grabbed his wallet to leave some money on the counter.

"What did we say, Naruto?!" Ayame shouted from behind the closed back doors. "It's free of charge!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Feeling a slight bit guilty, Naruto returned his wallet to his back pocket, wished Teuchi and Ayame a good night and a happy holiday, then set off on the snowy road to his apartment again, taking his time and surveying the various ornaments and decorations on each building in the village. Even the trees were bending over with the weight of the silly decorations Naruto suspected Konohamaru and his gang had put up.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh as he neared the familiar, lonely front steps of his apartment. After all the festivities, celebrations, and the day spent with all of his friends, returning to the house he'd spent so many years alone in just felt wrong. Though, upon feeling the heavy weight of the presents in his pocket, he felt a little bit better, and took out his keys and gently opened the old door. Stepping into the dark space, he fumbled around the wall for the lights. When he had finally turned them on, he blinked at the sudden brightness, and found himself staring straight into the depths of a pair of very black eyes.

"Holy shit!" Naruto jumped back, only to feel his back collide with the door. He plastered himself against it, carrying nothing he could use to defend himself. He looked back up at the face of the man, and felt his jaw go slack at who he saw.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" Naruto _knew_ he was dead. There was no way Sasuke would let him go alive now! He'd caught Naruto unawares, and for once, Naruto was at a loss of what to do. He would have liked to say that he could persuade his friend to come back, but after all the years, he couldn't even really say that he knew Sasuke at all anymore. "What the hell do you want?" Naruto forced his voice to harden into a growl, attempting to lace the words with a hostile edge to conceal the fear he felt.

"Hn." Sasuke stepped forward, trapping Naruto against the door. Naruto gulped. Sasuke was no longer the scrawny, arrogant little kid he'd been once. Now, he was completely filled out with muscles, and to put it lightly, he was absolutely huge. There was no way Naruto could slip past him now. "Enjoying your Christmas?" Sasuke asked quietly. There was a strange gleam in his eyes that Naruto had never seen before.

"Up until you came," Naruto snapped, leaning forward challengingly. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened as Naruto snapped at him, but he covered it up quickly with that smug smirk that Naruto loved and hated at the same time. "I'm visiting, of course. I've been watching you all day-"

"Yeah, that isn't creepy at all," Naruto muttered angrily.

"-And I just so happened to notice you handing out Christmas presents. So then, Naruto," Sasuke leaned closer to meet Naruto's challenging pose, "Where's my present, hm?"

"I-what?!" Naruto was completely outraged. "You abandon me-_us_-for three years, come back, and demand a Christmas present?!"

"Mmm…" Sasuke hummed, looking thoughtful. "Yes."

Naruto stared a moment longer, then turned away and buried his face in his hands. "You goddamn teme, you're just as annoying as you always were," Naruto spat.

"Hn, and you're even more," Sasuke replied absentmindedly, now trailing his eyes up and down Naruto's lean body. "You still haven't answered my question, dobe. Where the hell is my present?"

Naruto glared daggers at the man. "Just get it over with. You're gonna kill me, aren't you? Now's the perfect time, then. It's what you want, isn't it?"

"On the contrary," Sasuke replied, his voice growing huskier by the second. "Since you don't have a present for me, I'll just take the best thing you can offer." Sasuke leered at Naruto, his lips sliding over his teeth in a predatory grin. "And that would be," he paused for a moment, "You."

"Excuse me?" Naruto choked, spluttering. "What the hell does that mean?!"

Sasuke couldn't restrain himself. The blonde stood, squirming and helpless underneath him, and his blood was rushing downward at an incredible rate. He slammed his palms onto the door on either side of Naruto's face, making the clear blue eyes widen. "Whatever you want it to mean," he whispered, before ducking his head down and stroking along Naruto's sharply defined jaw with his tongue.

Naruto froze, breathless, as he felt the warm, slick muscle slide along the side of his mouth. This was definitely not what he was expecting when he saw Sasuke next; but then again, what exactly was he expecting? Naruto couldn't think, couldn't speak. His mind was too clouded by the raven, his senses filled with Sasuke. He could smell the warm, musky scent that was Sasuke, and the soft black hair tickled his throat. Too overwhelmed, Naruto pressed his forearm against Sasuke's hard chest until the man relented and backed away, and Naruto finally began to clear his thoughts, staring at Sasuke with panicky eyes.

Sasuke evidently wasn't done yet, though. While Naruto tried to regulate his heartbeat, Sasuke moved his hands downward and captured Naruto's wrists, pinning them in place as he descended upon Naruto again, this time covering Naruto's lips with his own.

Naruto could feel a thousand electric shocks spread from his lips and over his entire body, and unintentionally, he dropped his eyelids and began pressing forward against Sasuke's hungrily sucking lips. When Sasuke swiped his tongue slowly along the split between Naruto's top and bottom lip, Naruto let him in without thinking. He felt the muscle brush along his own tongue, and suddenly alarm bells went off in his head.

Naruto forced his eyes open, letting a small noise slip through his throat as he saw the closed eyes of Sasuke an inch away from his own. _What am I doing? _Naruto thought desperately. _What is _Sasuke_ doing? _ With that thought in mind, Naruto shut his jaws so that Sasuke's tongue got caught between his upper and lower teeth. _Bite him, _his common sense told him, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to do it, for some reason. All he could do was hold Sasuke's tongue gently in place with his teeth, but it wasn't long before Sasuke wormed his way out from the trap and began devouring Naruto's mouth once again.

"Mmm," Naruto tried to protest, but much to his dismay, it sounded much more than a pleasured moan than an indignant noise. Sasuke only continued making his careful rounds around Naruto's mouth, claiming everything as his own and occasionally giving Naruto's tongue teasing flicks. Naruto had no choice but to submit, lowering his eyes to half mast and making no move to oppose or encourage Sasuke's actions, all the while trying to ignore how _right_ his heart was telling him this felt.

When Sasuke finally pulled away, sucking on Naruto's bottom lip, he smirked at the red faced, panting boy. He released Naruto's wrist with one hand, only to reach to the wall and flick off the lights, plunging them into complete darkness.

"What are you-" Naruto yelped as he felt arms wrap around his waist and behind his knees, lifting him up and through the darkness. "Where are you going?"

"Someplace more comfortable." Naruto could practically hear the smirk in his voice. As his retort was on the tip of his tongue, the arms around him disappeared and another startled cry made its way up his throat as he was thrown onto his bed.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight shining through the window, Naruto blinked a few times before gasping as he saw Sasuke straddling him, his eyes turned a faint red as he surveyed Naruto. The blonde pushed himself onto his elbows, groaning. "What's gotten into you?!"

Sasuke didn't reply, only reaching to pull down the zipper of Naruto's jacket to expose his neck, trailing his hands down Naruto's sides until he reached Naruto's hips. Stroking the hallows just above the hemline of Naruto's trademark orange pants, he leaned forward. "Who's been giving my dobe all these presents?" he hissed, slipping one hand into Naruto's pocket.

Naruto jumped as he felt the hand brush along his thigh, blushing uncharacteristically. "Yours?!" he cursed himself for squeaking.

The red gleam of Sasuke's eyes vanished for a moment, leading Naruto to believe that he had closed his eyes. Sasuke sighed, as if he was savoring the words. "Mine," he growled possessively, pulling out the presents one by one and throwing them carelessly to the foot of the bed. "No one touches what's mine, you got that?"

"Bastard, I'm not yours!" Naruto tried to sound threatening, but failed miserably.

"I hate sharing, and you should know that." Sasuke shifted until his face was above Naruto's before plunging downward to kiss the blonde once again, running his tongue around the corners of Naruto's mouth, determined to drive away any thought of anyone but Sasuke himself from the blonde's mind.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke's lips attacked his neck, leaving a trail of marks all the way from his throat to his collarbone, before traveling back up by way of tiny kisses until he reached Naruto's swollen lips again, and this time he couldn't mistake the longing he felt. Throwing it all to the wind, Naruto reached up and fisted his hands into Sasuke's hair, pulling him even closer and opening his mouth eagerly. Who was he kidding? After all, everyone had known that Sasuke and Naruto were already head over heels by the time they turned thirteen.

Sasuke was, needless to say, surprised. Getting over the fading shock quickly, he willingly obliged to Naruto's desperate needs, and their kiss turned sloppy and rushed as each tried to get as much of each other as they possibly could. When they broke apart in need of air, Naruto was the one pulling Sasuke down by his shirt demandingly, and they regained their previous rhythm and flow.

They broke apart once more, after what seemed like hours. Naruto stared at Sasuke with happiness shining from his cerulean eyes, while Sasuke's mirrored the same emotions.

"I guess they were right."

"Hn, I always knew I'd make you mine someday."

"Shut up," Naruto laughed before pulling Sasuke close, the raven's arms automatically wrapping around Naruto's body.

Sasuke looked outside briefly. His time was running out, he needed to get back to the hideout quickly. But at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to leave his blonde alone again. They stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other and savoring the moment, until Sasuke could no longer push it back any further.

"Dobe, I have to go now."

"Huh," Naruto snorted, squeezing tighter around Sasuke's torso. "As if I'm letting you."

"Hn," Sasuke rose, and Naruto was forced to let go, staring forlornly at the man outlined in the moonlight. "I'll be back on New Year's Eve, dobe."

Just like that, the sadness was replaced by joy.

"If I see you with anyone else, I'll be sure to torture them slowly over a fire for touching you."

"Now now, Sasuke. That's a bit overkill." But a part of Naruto liked the possessive, jealous part of Sasuke.

"Hn. I love you." And with that, Sasuke leapt out of the window, disappearing into the streets below.

Naruto chuckled, wrapping his blankets around his body. "Love you too…teme." As if he would love anyone else. They'd always been a match made in heaven, after all.

-**Owari-**

A/N: Well this was a ton of fun to write. XD I should really get going on my homework though. Wishing every single one of you a warm, cheerful, SasuNaru Christmas! Sarge, out!


End file.
